


[Translation]The Circle Loom

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 时间是一个平面的圆圈，而拉斯特·寇尔就像儿童手工里那条狗啃的线，游走其中。在马蒂看来，他就是那个煞风景的。





	1. 两个男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Circle Loom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189125) by [ballantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/ballantine). 



> 本文已全部完成(对我来说超罕见的)！每周二和周四发布一个章节。  
> 我十年前读过《时间旅行者的妻子》，没读完；“时间损伤”这个术语和这种形式的时间旅行灵感就来自于此。  
> 请注意，原作里的警告我就不重复说了，所以我没有在标签里加自杀念头或辱骂，实际是有的。  
> 非常非常感谢feoplepeel让我能够长篇大论地谈论一部她五年前看过剧的同人，并且在我处理某些部分时提供宝贵的反馈和帮助。

心灵想要赋予意义，这一直是个问题；痛苦越严重，人们就越想从中解读出什么。但是任何统计学家都会警告你不要夸大事物的重要性。

所以痛苦是偶然事件。人性与意识冲突的副产品。拉斯特能够理解这种情况下黑色幽默的潜在可能性，他自己就是一个偶然造就的怪物----这种基因鸡尾酒本来应该在子宫里流产，但却坚持到见光。

如果他出生在一个虔诚的家庭，他兴许会得到上帝这一错觉的庇护，但他是一个由偏执狂老兵在冷漠的阿拉斯加荒野中抚养长大的旁观者，小屋里没有任何空间容纳不属于他父亲的错觉。

如果他能获得常规的、适当的医疗护理，可能早就知道这种情况的确切名字了—— _时间性损伤_ ，可他没有，所以他是在克莱尔的肚子渐渐变大的时候才读到的：罕见的、无法治愈的、去你妈的基因——但这不会给他提供任何更深层次的答案。

心灵想要赋予意义。尽管他早早就举起双手宣告理解，可实际上他花了一辈子的时间才接受这个事实：找不到什么意义，任何地方都找不到。

***

“你觉得怎么样？你和他搭档？”

听口气，他们已经有幸跟拉斯特聊过了。

他不知道自己为什么要说出接下的话，关于你没法选择你的父母，也没法选择你的搭档，他以前从没想过把这两者联系起来。多年来，他一直试图将自己的思维做成黑胶唱片，但再好的唱片还是会跳针。有时候，跳一下有助于案子进展。更多的时候，跳一下毁了他的生活。

“但是他确实选择了你，不是吗？他第一次见到你的时候，他那个,”年轻人快速浏览着他的笔记，马蒂看得出对方是在装样子,“才十岁？对吧？”

十岁，我的老天。马蒂的十岁都是多少年前的事了。十年不是一个年龄，是他离婚后的日子，是他与拉斯特搭档生涯的战后岁月。

马蒂清了清嗓子。“听着，我不知道拉斯特是怎么说的，但我的日子可是从前往后走的。他的时间线闹得我头疼。如果可以最好还是按我的节奏来说，更容易些——除非你们有意见。”

他对他们微笑，知道自己肯定一脸老男孩的样子，正是他们期待的。而且，没错，他有点用力过猛了——在桌子上摊开双臂，像是在乡村俱乐部坐下来侃大山的家伙。

“朵拉·兰，林子里的孩子们。你们想听这些，对吧？”

“是的，当然。”吉尔博礼貌地对他笑了笑，也没废话。“但是——说说寇尔吧。”

好像他这辈子还说过别的事情似的。尽管如此，也有十年了。他生疏了。而且说实话，他也并不觉得一头扎回这种操蛋的往事有什么好的。

他觉得自己的嘴角发酸，朝两个警探之间的空隙瞥了一眼。也许他们认为他是个笨蛋。马蒂过去常常在警局里讲一个笑话：办公室里有两种人。有一种人认为马蒂是个更优秀的警探，另一种，叫拉斯特。

“他那时才十岁,”帕帕尼亚又说了一遍，马蒂希望他就此罢手。“突然出现在拉斐特大学的操场中央？”

是的，当然，他记得拉斯特出现在USL——谁会忘记一个凭空出现的小孩啊，尤其这家伙穿得像是个被《独居山中》荼毒过似的。但那不是马蒂第一次见到他。

“不是吗？”帕帕尼亚说。

“不,”他简短地说。“我第一次见到他时才十五岁。我母亲刚刚去世——听着，说实话，很长时间以来，我都把拉斯特·寇尔的出现和一些坏事联系在一起。”

他看着帕帕尼亚做了一个笔记，眉头紧锁，好像已经预料到记录这种事的困惑性了。马蒂看着他心想，记录算什么，尝试活在其中吧。

“一开始我以为他是某种，我不知道——幻觉。悲伤导致的。”

他父亲在葬礼上没有落泪，只是僵硬地站在马蒂旁边，紧紧抓住他的肩膀，几乎留下淤青。马蒂不知道他是因为儿子在众人面前哭泣而感到羞愧，还是因为他也想像儿子一样发泄出来，但手跟玻璃贴得再紧也不能真正穿过去。

吉尔博边记笔记边对马蒂皱了皱眉头。“你没有告诉你父亲？也没跟别的大人讲过？”

马蒂哼了一声。“我有没有告诉我悲痛欲绝的父亲，有个瘾君子跟我说过话？没有。当然没有。”他无视帕帕尼亚写在脸上的表情，只跟吉尔博对话，这家伙可能还有点希望理解。“你想想。1975年的拉斐特？我就算说我 _见_ 过一件皮夹克，搞不好都上不了军校。”

从两个警探的表情来看很明显他们完全不知道他在说什么。马蒂咬了咬腮帮，强忍住不笑，这么多年过去了，他不再是那个感觉突然塌了半边天的孩子了，这事总算有了点趣味。

“我见到他的时候，他并不完全是拉斯特。他是克拉什，他的缉毒卧底身份。”

 

**第一部分**

**1975(1979)**

第一次穿越发生在树林里，他在追踪一只麋鹿。上一秒，他控制着自己的呼吸，轻手轻脚地跨过盘根错节、闪闪发光的霜冻树根，转过身来，就进入了一个大烤箱。

在这种模棱两可的水彩凝固以前，他脑子里想的全是他老爹要是知道他让麋鹿溜走了得多生气。

他几乎闭上了眼睛，虽然不知道在哪里，但光线太亮了。大太阳当头，比起十一月，更像是夏天，周遭绿意盎然。

他一只手扶着额头，眯着眼看着周围。另一只手紧张地握着他的弓。这就是后来萦绕在他记忆中的东西：他不是害怕，而是紧张不安。以后他会非常熟悉这种一触即发，并逐渐憎恶的感觉——他会做任何事，采取 _任何_ 措施来避免。

他站在修剪整齐的大草坪上。远处是整齐排列的红砖建筑，人们在人行道上行走。附近有在放音乐。

拉斯特的脉搏疯狂跳动，感官过载的结果。瞳孔不合时宜地放大，丝毫不理会太阳的耀眼光芒刺痛了他的眼睛，令他泪水满盈。脚下的草坪是全然不同的地形，他踉跄了一下才站稳了脚跟。

“嘿，小子,”有人说话，然后，诡异的地方出现了：“拉斯特。你还好吗？”

他转过身来，条件反射地举弓防守，对方往后一跳。“哇，小心点你手上的家伙！”

他只有个印象——宽阔、下溜的肩膀和卷发，苍白得像未脱粒的燕麦。 _他说了我的名字？_

他的肺快要爆炸了——他一直在屏住呼吸。他吐气，眨了眨眼睛，呼出的气体尾端收缩扭曲，在重新变冷的空气中清晰可见。

他又回来了。

**1975(2012)**

仅仅几个星期之后，这种情况再次发生。

他吸入过热的空气，舌尖上有一种古怪的铝和烟灰的味道。铺天盖地的植被覆盖了一切，他从来不知道绿色会如此浓密、如此恶毒地侵占天空的领域。

他一开始并没有移动，希望能像上次那样迅速回去。但是几分钟过去了，什么也没有发生，所以他开始小心翼翼地向前爬——他的父亲教过他丛林求生技巧。

他一寸一寸地前进。透过树叶，他偶尔能看到老旧的砖头，比他在家乡见过的任何建筑都要古老。这个地方感觉很古老，但不知何故却好像是活的。

他躲在一个黑暗的、绿叶繁茂的拱门下面，面对面撞上一具架在树枝堆上的半腐烂骷髅。它的头骨上长着鹿角。

周围环境在他眼前重新排列。这不是丛林。这是地下墓穴。

“进来吧，小牧师,”一个阴沉、浑厚的声音说。那声音听起来无处不在，就像他存在于他的周围，但拉斯特没有看到任何人，只有眼前的尸体。

他的呼吸声刺耳而响亮，回荡在狭窄拱门的砖墙上。他后退了一步，两步。

他的右边传来树杈折断的声音，他转过身来，迎面撞上枪口。端枪的谢顶男子惊恐地瞪着他。

“哦，上帝,”那人说。“哦，妈的，你从来没说过。”

“这是什么地方？”拉斯特压低声音问他，知道大喊大叫对他没有任何好处。

“拉斯特，你不应该在这里,”这个男人说，拉斯特想回敬他，因为是的，他妈的说的没错。“你现在需要躲起来。蹲下来，直到你回去前都不要动。”

“回去？”他甚至都没想问那个人是怎么认识他的。在那一刻，身处异常之中，这事似乎再平常不过了。

“我说， _趴下_ 。”

拉斯特意识到这个人吓坏了；他的眼白清晰可见，像一只被逼到角落的动物。他从来没有见过一个大人看起来这么害怕。所以他照他说的，退出拱门，小心翼翼地爬过一堆碎石。他低头凝视着覆盖在地面上邪恶扭曲的藤蔓，回头看着这个人，希望得到确认。

“闭上你的眼睛,”男人说。“不管你听到什么，我需要你呆在原地。你明白吗？”

他微不可见地点点头，那人重新举起了枪，果断地转向拱门，消失在视线之外。没有他在那里转移注意力，拉斯特突然觉得更糟了。

“小牧师,”那可怕的声音重复道，在地下墓穴扭曲黑暗里回荡着。

拉斯特努力缩成一个球，膝盖贴在胸前，脸埋进自己创造的空间里。

“过来和我一起死吧，小牧师。”

几分钟后，空气中响起了枪声，一连串的枪声清晰无误。

拉斯特只有一个想法： _我不想死。_ 他一次又一次地重复这个想法，他有生以来最接近祈祷的一次。他一直在想，直到那天晚上他父亲回到小木屋，站在他身边，摸了摸胡子，问他现在到底怎么了。他甚至没有意识到自己已经回来了，恐惧让他如坠冰窖。

过了好久他才停止颤抖，那个地方的味道才离开他的嘴巴。他一直在想那个拿枪的人是否安然无恙——他无法说服自己相信事实当真如此。

**1975(2009)**

第三次发生这种情况时，他似乎没有走得那么远。他非常肯定自己还在阿拉斯加；潮湿的寒冷是泄露了秘密，再加上头顶上的石板色天空尝起来有盐的味道，还有融冰后重见天日的枯叶。

旁边停着辆破拖车，外墙像桦树皮一样剥落。门旁边是一把折叠椅，折叠椅里坐着一位老人。他看起来也许有点像老爹，每个有着悲伤眼神和长头发的男人都像。

“妈的，原来是今天？”老人看到拉斯特后慢吞吞地说，好像拉斯特突然出现在门口是什么稀松平常的事，而且跟耶和华见证会的游说一样烦人。不管他是谁，有这种口音他绝对不是本地人。

男人看向别处，点燃了根烟，吸了一大口，就像拉斯特在潜入水下之前总是大吸一口气一样，这样他就可以在下潜后慢慢用了。

“你是谁？”拉斯特问道，心想这可能是本解谜书，需要他收集线索。

那位老人开始扯他自己的事。他告诉他，他是 _时空的婊子_ 。他告诉他，他永远无法控制这一切，但这事绝不会让他处于直接的危险之中(这不会让他处于直接的危险之中，这是不言而喻的，这个男人说话的方式也像老爹一样)。

他告诉他这没有任何意义，所以不要费心去寻找。

“你是谁？”他坚持地再次问道。

又吸了一口，外加实打实的凝视。“你知道我是谁，孩子。”

他是拉斯特见过的最糟糕的东西：死气沉沉的眼睛、松弛的、不健康的皮肤、沾满烟渍的手指。他是不可能存在的，因为拉斯特会搬到一个城市，离这里很远的地方。他会搬到一个城市，认识一些人，甚至交一些朋友。

“不。不，我离开了这里，我知道我会的。我一直……”

“在存零花钱。是的，我记得。”他举起啤酒，向他敬酒。“你该开始设捕猎陷阱了。路南边的比尔·伯恩斯会私底下找你买貂皮和狐狸皮。你可以比他做得更好。”他耸了耸肩。“他有关节炎。”

拉斯特盲目地四处张望，将拖车和凌乱的草地看在眼里。“我不会落得如此下场。”

这个人脸上挂着冒牌货的笑容。“去吧。告诉你未来的自己你不会成为他。这听上去挺站得住脚的。”

拉斯特的眼睛热得发烫。

老人继续说着，才不管他,“我可以告诉你去读一读因果关系和时间悖论，但我知道你已经在脑子里罗列出一些要去图书馆查阅的东西了。”

恐慌让他喘不过气来，他的呼吸短促而痛苦。这个人似乎认识到了这一点，但却没有流露出丝毫同情。

“去你妈的,”他终于忍住了，眯着湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着他。“ _去你妈的。_ 我恨你。”

“是的。”拉斯特·寇尔吹出一股长长的烟雾。“是的，我以前听过这个。”

 

**1975**

马蒂第一次喝醉时十五岁，感觉完全不像他爸朋友们说的那么爽。

他躲在楼上的浴室里，锁上门，试图灌下从他爸车库工作台上找到的威士忌。

这威士忌真他妈的难喝，他还穿着发痒的西装夹克，直淌汗。他抬起头看到浴室镜子里自己的倒影——脸上起了通红的斑点，就像刚哭过一样，甚至连耳朵都红了。

他大口地吸气与呼气，为自己做好心理准备，勇敢地再下一口——一大口，结果还没撑过一分钟就全吐了。之后，他往脸上泼水，漱口吐痰。

他再次看向镜子时，刚才的一切工作似乎都无济于事；事实上，咳嗽导致他热泪盈眶，这下子他更像一个哭哭啼啼的凄惨小孩了。

马蒂有点想把瓶子扔到浴室的瓷砖墙上；他想砸掉镜子或者把自己从二楼的窗户扔出去。

但到头来他只是用毛巾擦干双手，打开门，回到父母卧室和自己卧室之间的走廊。他突然停了下来，注意到站在几英尺外的那个人。他在那里闲逛，好像上楼来找厕所，却中途决定去研究墙上的全家福照片。

马蒂说,“你不应该在这里。”

那人背着手。奇怪的姿势。如果他没有穿着破牛仔裤和机车夹克，看起来可能更像是个军人，但有他那身打扮，所以看起来像是对被按在警车侧面习以为常的那种人。

这件夹克很扎眼。马蒂从来没有近距离观察过。有点像在地板上偶然发现一把乌兹冲锋枪。

那个男人看着他。他的眼圈发红，比马蒂的眼睛还红。马蒂不知道对方是嗑药了还是哭了。他皮肤不好，而且对他有一种野狗般的戒心——他看起来就像一个方方面面都被撕裂了的人。

那人操着一口黏黏糊糊的西南口音。德州佬。“你好，马蒂。我还在想你哪儿去了呢。”他皱着眉头打量他。“操。你只是个孩子。”

_那个可怜的男孩怎么办，还是个孩子就失去了母亲……_

“我不是孩子了,”马蒂说。他仍然可以尝到萦绕在舌尖的威士忌，感到酝酿在他体内的暴力。他有一种疯狂的感觉，如果再有人叫他小孩，他要么打他一拳，要么开始哭泣。

“孩子们总是这么说。”那人指了指墙。“这些照片本该提点我的。从没见过你这么小过。”

这家伙肯定嗑药了。这本该会让马蒂紧张，但事实并非如此。在过去的几个星期里，事情一直是这样的：奇怪，好像他的妈妈不在身边帮他摘取某种情绪，他就没法感受。

“你是谁？” _你怎么认识她的？_

这个男人似乎觉得这个问题有点好笑，因为他的嘴角翘起一个错乱的弧度，然后发出一声小小的，令人窒息的笑声，听起来像是一个引擎在挣扎着启动。咳-呵-咳。太可怕了。

“我想你总会有第一次的。你现在不会觉得这有什么好笑的，但是相信我，上次我见到你的时候，这真的很有趣。”

“这一点都不好笑,”马蒂说。

“我同意保留不同意见。”这个男人似乎一直盯着排在照片墙末端的那张照片，几乎没在听。

这张照片是马蒂八岁时找专人拍的。他的父母站在他身后，各把一只手搭在他的两边肩膀上。他和他爸穿着配套的深蓝色西装，他妈穿着浅绿色的裙子，小腿周围有褶边。马蒂不记得是哪一天了，但她一定记得——她一定记得很多他不会记得的日子，现在他永远都不会知道了。多年来，他从这张照片旁边走过，习惯到几乎忽略了它。他想把它从墙上抓下来，藏起来，不被这个陌生人饥渴的眼光附着。

“你不应该在这里,”他又说了一遍，火气又上来了。“我可以把你扔出去。”

说了这话他就后悔了；这话由他说出来完全没有底气和威胁性，反而软弱无力。他甚至不知道自己为什么要费心和这家伙谈话；他的父亲总是说别劝那些吸毒的人，也不应该像对人，更不用说理性的成年人了一样跟他们谈话。

那个男人把目光从照片上移开，再次看着他。他慢吞吞地说,“随便你，伙计。如果你真的想。”他急促地吸了一口气，躲开马蒂，却一个趔趄，还好抓住了楼梯顶端的栏杆，然后弯下身子，好像要吐了。

他喃喃自语道：“我现在不应该在这里。有点混乱。”

“是的， _没错_ ,”马蒂大声说。酒在他的胃里开始消化了，他觉得比以前更热了。他向前迈了一步。

这个怪胎可能根本不认识她。

他本来可以做点什么——打他一拳，或者推他一把——但是那个家伙消失了。一眨眼他就不见了。马蒂浑身发抖，独自一人站在走廊上，他的父亲在楼梯底部喊着他的名字，问他为什么要在有客人来的时候大喊大叫。

马蒂有点希望那个人没有离开。他是这个家里唯一一个不怜悯地跟他说话的人。

这是他第一次见到对方。

***

这个男人第二次出现的时候，马蒂花了一点时间才认出他，因为他已经收拾干净了。他脱了夹克，穿了件无袖汗衫，这件汗衫展示了他右前臂上一个大大的鸟形纹身。

他坐在马蒂家后门的木平台上，双腿悬在外头，胳膊搁在栏杆中间的木条上，皮肤在午后的阳光下慢慢晒成古铜色。他脖子后面有一块手掌形状的淤青，由于时间有些久了泛起了难看的绿色和黄色。马蒂忍不住扫了一眼。

“从没见过你这么小的时候,”他环顾四周，看到马蒂。所以他上次 _肯定_ 是嗑高了。

马蒂站在离房间门几英尺远的地方，不想靠得太近，也不想放松警惕，以防万一他真的精神不稳定。但是这个男人什么也不做，只是坐在那里抽烟，看着后院。他似乎对马蒂的存在并不特别感兴趣。

“你上次消失了,”马蒂说。“消失在空气中。”

一个肩膀抬起，然后落下。“我是会这样。”

“你是鬼魂还是天使还是什么的？”

那个男人用怀疑的眼神看着他，马蒂还没见过别人能这么这么准确地用一个表情传达出“你他妈的逗我”的意思，好像马蒂才是那个古怪的人。

马蒂站了起来。挠了挠蓬乱刘海下的前额，然后说道,“好吧。你到底要不要解释？”

男人叹了口气，把烟灰弹掉。可能全落在他妈妈种的菊花上了——他应该为此烦恼吗？这事对他来说很重要，还是说人们觉得这种事应该重要？沉默是他唯一的答案。几个星期以来，他一直感觉到这种奇怪的脱节。

“我不是你需要担心的，孩子,”男人说。他含糊地用拿着香烟的手比了比。“我有一个毛病，我来了又走。我们未来是相识，所以有时候我会穿越到你身边。就这样了。”

“啊哈,”马蒂不相信。“如果将来我们认识，那我最喜欢什么颜色？”

那张骨瘦如柴的脸皱成一团；他很困惑，而且对自己感到困惑而恼怒。“我他妈的怎么会知道你最喜欢什么颜色？”

马蒂回到屋里，锁上了门。

***

1975年到1976年，对方又造访了很多次，在这期间，他渐渐习惯了。多年以后，人们会用从惊讶到怀疑的语调问他， _你是怎么忍受他的？_ 马蒂会耸耸肩，大笑，如实地说： _暴露疗法。_

一开始很困惑，因为来访者的年龄似乎并不一致。

有一天，磕高了的克拉什大驾光临，有条不紊地打开厨房里的每一个橱柜。说他在找吸管，马蒂说没有他还不接受。他穿着件污迹斑斑的T恤衫，套着条破旧的牛仔裤，裤子有点太长，有点太松了。

马蒂坐在柜台旁的厨房凳上，漫不经心地写几何作业，稍微转个身，就偷偷地看上一眼。每每看到对方露出的髋骨，他都会感到一丝丝激动。

克拉什以一种缓慢而漫不经心的方式说道：“这年到底有什么毛病。我总是回来。就好像，我一直在变老，而你还是老样子。”

“我应该道歉还是什么？”马蒂说。

到目前为止，克拉什知道马蒂他老爸总是在工作，而且他大部分时间都是一个人，但是马蒂认为他们之间有一个不言明的协议：空荡荡的房间和死气沉沉的空气。这就是为什么当克拉什把胳膊肘放在柜台上，点燃一支烟，问他是否需要成年人的看护时，他感觉有点被出卖了，就好像是是 _他_ 要求克拉什在周围晃荡一样。

“也许你才是那个需要看护的，克拉什,”马蒂说，当那个人吸着烟，扬起眉毛，表情像是在说， _操蛋，搞不好真是_ ，他有种扳回一局的感觉。

或者是六个月后，克拉什突然说,“别他妈的这么叫我。”

不知怎么的，他看起来戒了，而且好多了，马蒂莫名其妙地高兴起来，但也发现很难长时间看着他。因为他是那种，好吧，有定期洗脸和洗头发而不是一直吸毒的话，还挺 _好看的_ 。

“那我该叫你什么？”

这是拉斯特第一次漏嘴说他们会一起工作。他不愿告诉马蒂更多的信息，每当他怀疑马蒂想偷偷看一眼的时候，他就会把他那本奇怪的素描本竖起来。

“是什么 _日记本_ 吗？”马蒂问道。他还在试探拉斯特的底线，看看他是否可以戏弄他一下。

然而，拉斯特对戏弄完全免疫。“记笔记用。帮我把事情理清楚。”

当拉斯特第一次说出“搭档”这个词的时候，马蒂全身上下都感到一阵紧张。他尽量不做出太多的反应来弥补这一点，但他是一个蹩脚的骗子，花费精力来显得不经意只会让拉斯特更加专注地看着他。在整整两个月的时间里，马蒂的脸都在发烧。

有一次马蒂问：“我是什么样的人？我是说，将来。”他因为在学校打架被禁足了。他爸每个小时都会打电话确保他没有离开房子，但他不知道拉斯特的存在，所以也拿他没办法。

“那种在乎别人想法的人,”拉斯特回答，听他的口气好像这是件坏事似的。

要知道，你那个怪异的时间旅行伙伴并不是以一种从前往后的顺序来看你，但是看到一个孩子出现在你的校园里，穿着几层厚的带补丁法兰绒衬衫和破旧的羊毛裤，像历史上最凄惨的边疆小男孩一样拿着把该死的弓，就是另一回事了。马蒂有点惊讶他头上竟然没有戴维·克罗克特的帽子，然后才想起这个孩子还没有去德州呢。

他试图帮助他，但差点被弓打到脸。

“哇，小心点你手上的家伙！”他盯着对方，因为——嗯，因为这是 _拉斯特_ ，但还是个 _孩子_ ，只是个小孩子，而且他——

又不见了。

“马蒂？”玛姬终于追上来了。她握住他的手，他不由自主地把他们的手指交织在一起，立刻感觉好多了。“你突然跑开了。我不明白，发生了什么事？”

“我——拉斯特,”他说。“拉斯特来过这里。”

她环顾四周，好像拉斯特是一个虚构的朋友，而她需要配合他一下。“你跟我说过的那个朋友？”

“他只是一个小孩子,”他说，基本是在自言自语。

她放开他的手，双手叉腰，歪着脑袋着看他，好像以为他在取笑她。“我还以为他比你大呢。”

那一天，他才开始意识到整个时间线有多长。看到拉斯特这样害怕和无助的样子，他才最终明白，这个人并不是什么由某个本意虽好但磕高了的上帝派来的半吊子守护天使。他只是一个人(一个孩子)，他不比马蒂对发生的事有更多的控制权。

那天晚上，马蒂喝得酩酊大醉。

**1980**

随着时间的推移，拉斯特病培养了应对这一切的机制；偷窃和大口吸食劲儿足的香烟，以抑制他的视觉带给他的令人分心的混乱味道。时刻关注脉搏，在野外奔跑，试图保持正常。但是天底下没有什么比喝酒更好的法子了。

他第一次喝醉的时候才十五岁，这是一个新发现。

他坐在一辆破旧货车的后面，车门已经打开，车上还有一个女孩。妮可·施特劳斯。那辆破车停在她爸爸的院子里，那瓶伏特加酒也是他爸的。

温暖渗入他的世界，他的膝盖是第一个感觉到的。他想象着自己的分子振动得越来越快，太快了以至于无法跟上时间的滑流。这意想不到的温暖让他想起了绿色的草坪和油脂般的头发，他紧紧地抱着这样的想法，也许这些东西就在那里等着他。

拉斯特边喝边开始说话，甚至没有意识到。他不习惯大声说出自己的想法。妮可·施特劳斯称他为怪人，但似乎很满足于继续分享这瓶酒，这才是最重要的。她吻了他，那也很温暖。

酒精最终会成为一个更压抑的爱人，但在早期，喝酒会让人感到欣快。几年后，快乐消失，酒精只会让他感觉到更少的东西，让他感觉自己更加渺小。但到那时，这已经是种胜利了。

**1982**

马蒂适应了。他是一个稳定的家伙，他就是这样的人；骑牛时，你调整你的抓力，向后仰身，抓紧了别掉下去。

他认为自己甚至学会了一点拉斯特那种感官混乱的胡言乱语，因为他开始把没有关联的东西配对。他把岁月和情感联系在一起，把拉斯特的头发和他烦人的程度联系在一起。就是这种事。

在USL最后一个学期的某天晚上，他在自己的公寓里，有点醉，无精打采地翻阅着一本职业指南。他非常肯定自己会成为一名警察，但拉斯特不肯承认。好像让马蒂把他未来的工作伙伴当成一个枪口舔血的混混而不仅仅是卧底警察会更好。

(拉斯特会说，生活中没有半真半假的东西，只有不同的观点。拉斯特总是这么说。情况好的时候，他似乎觉得马蒂对他的思维方式的持续渗透几乎是一种安慰；情况不好的时候，他看马蒂的眼神就像看口袋里的石头一样，准备装一口袋去河底散步。

马蒂起身抓起第五罐啤酒，当他回到沙发上时，拉斯特正站在咖啡桌旁。

马蒂看着他，突然大笑起来。“我他妈就知道！”

这个拉斯特很年轻——差不多跟他一般大，可能最多长他个一两年。他比其他版本要更瘦，穿着熨得整整齐齐的短袖警察制服。马蒂已经习惯了看更年长和疲倦的拉斯特，他忍不住觉得这个小的有点可爱。

“又是你,”拉斯特一动不动地说。他的眼睛扫视着公寓，好像不确定这里不是另一个犯罪现场。

“又是我。”马蒂向他张开双臂，咧嘴一笑。“一次又一次，嘿，你还没有纹身呢。”他盯着裸露的手臂看了很久，但是说真的——这很奇怪。好像没穿衣服。

拉斯特眯起眼睛看着他，好像他不确定自己是否被嘲笑了。“不，我没有纹身。”

“你的口音也不一样。没那么重。猜你在德州待的时间还不长吧。”

他袖子上的徽章写着休斯顿城，马蒂有一瞬间疯狂的兴奋，意识到他可以开车过去找他，真的 _找到_ 他。这就像一个反向的魔术把戏，神奇的不消失的拉斯特。

拉斯特改变了他的姿势，双臂放在背后。马蒂已经看过几十次这个动作了，但这是第一次看起来像是尴尬的产物。他摇摇头，着了迷。

“这么说你认识我。不只是一点点,”拉斯特说，语气中充满疑问。确切地说，他看上去对这个想法并没有感到不满，只是非常的犹豫不决。

“我当然认识你，拉斯特。”他在沙发上点点头。“来，坐下来休息一下。我给你拿瓶啤酒，你要吗？”他已经转回厨房了。

他带着第二个迪克西回来，静静地胜利地看到另一个家伙坐在沙发的尽头。他正在阅读职业指南的封底，把手指夹在里面，以免弄丢马蒂在做书签的位置。他的脸上充满了怀疑。

“什么，就像你知道自己会成为一名警察之后，就已经完全成熟了？”马蒂递给他啤酒，在他旁边的沙发上一屁股坐了下来，双脚搁在咖啡桌上。他停顿了一下，环顾四周。“等等。是吗？”

拉斯特拉开盖环，马蒂松了一口气——还好他斯波克式的行为举止没扩充到喝酒上。他不认为自己能忍受这种怪诞，何况拉斯特现在穿得像个新娘单身派对上脱衣舞男。

“我未来的自己在这个话题上一直都很沉默,”拉斯特承认，喝了一大口。

“拜访你自己,”马蒂说。“那一定很奇怪。”

拉斯特使他的脑袋歪斜。“说实话，跟你喝酒更奇怪。”他又闷了一口，用锐利的眼光盯住他。

马蒂被打了个措手不及，只狼狈回瞪了他一眼。他可能坐得离拉斯特太近了，但那只是习惯——多年的好奇和暗送秋波，只不过他从来没有真正付诸于行动。但是现在他们之间的障碍比以往少了，这个拉斯特不是比他大几十岁，或者年轻十几岁。马蒂舔了舔嘴唇，心都悬到了嗓子眼。

拉斯特问：“你叫什么名字？”

马蒂仰头大笑。听起来似乎有点精神错乱。过了一会儿，拉斯特似乎明白了这一点，他的嘴角露出了一丝安静的微笑，默认了这种荒谬。

他等马蒂安静下来，又喝了几杯。开始在沙发上不安地扭来扭去。马蒂沉浸在醉醺醺的喜悦之中，想着拉斯特：这家伙从来没有片刻安宁。

“不过说真的。你名字是什么？”

马蒂第二次爆笑不止后他就没那么耐心了。

**1983**

马蒂得了流感，不得不待在家里，这很可怕，因为这跟小时候不一样，他现在一生病就只会孤独地自怨自艾，沉溺于疾病之上。他的住处到处是脏衣服和脏盘子——脏，就一个字，他自己也不例外，一团糟，都懒得爬去洗澡。

当然，拉斯特非趁这天赐良机出现，光滑的蓝衬衫在胸前和肩膀上舒展开来，就好像这件衬衫是为他量身打造的一样，他留着整洁的短发，看起来比马蒂感觉好上一百倍。

马蒂从沙发上抬起手，表示了厌倦的欢迎，除去解手，他已经有十个小时没有离开沙发了。

拉斯特慢慢地靠近，用他分析的眼光打量了一遍，最后发出了这样的声音：

“病了？”

马蒂轻轻地拍了拍鼻子。“我第一次见到你的时候就该认出你是个警探。”

拉斯特连一丝微笑都没有露出来。马蒂看了他一会儿，尽管外表整齐，但眼睛下面的阴影和嘴角的皱纹出卖了他。他人到中年，但他的问题不止这些。

“嘿，你怎么了？”

“没什么,”他简短地说。捡起一件马蒂早前发烧时扔在沙发末端的毛衣，把它像丢掉死老鼠一样丢到一边，然后取而代之坐在那里。

马蒂利用这个机会踢了踢他的大腿，直到拉斯特回过神来看他。但马蒂什么也不说，只是意味深长地盯着他。

拉斯特说：“你有时在桌子对面也用同样的眼神看我。七年了，我还是不知道你他妈的是什么意思。”

七年。马蒂把这些文件放在精神抽屉里，他把所有的信息都放在里面。如果它是一个实体抽屉，它会有一个标签，上面写着：什么也不说的混蛋。

“嗯，我不知道我那时候在想什么，但是现在我想让你给我弄点七喜。“我病了,”马蒂提醒他，因为拉斯特可能真的是在阿拉斯加被狼养大的。“我不应该劳作。”

他被赏了一记白眼，但拉斯特起身给他倒了杯七喜，回到原位。他甚至心不在焉地把马蒂的脚放在膝头，这让马蒂欣喜若狂。

拉斯特面无表情地看着电视，好像他以前从来没有看过电视一样，接着，他把这个想法枪毙了，宣布：“我他妈的受够了电视。”

“哦,”马蒂一边说，一边向他投去无动于衷的目光。“当然。你就是那种人，自认太高冷不适合看电视。”

拉斯特没理他，对着屏幕点了点头。“这是什么？”

“十六频道的老电影。《逃狱惊魂》。看过没？”见拉斯特摇摇头，他说：“坐回去，伙计。才演了大概二十分钟。福克斯隔五分钟就会播个广告，不过不影响。”

他走神了一会儿，对电影只倾注了一半的注意力，另一半都在全身心地吸收他人陪伴的舒适，即使那个他人是像拉斯特这样浑身长刺的狗娘养的(好吧，好吧，尤其是因为有拉斯特)。

托尼·柯蒂斯说,“每个人都会孤独终老，不仅仅是你——每个人。事实就是如此。”

“哦，我的上帝,”马蒂说，说出来的话有点急不可耐。他踢了踢对方的脚。“拉斯特，听到了吗？是你。是我们。”

拉斯特显然没有密切关注这部电影，他眨眨眼睛，鼓起勇气，看看马蒂，拖着尾音说,“你在说什么？”

“这俩人，他们就是我们。”马蒂冲电视机打了个手势，但现在已经进入广告时间，演员正努力向他推销电池。“你没有看吗？他们被绑在一起，四处逃窜。托尼·柯蒂斯基本上就是你。他有点混蛋,”他解释说，主要是想看看他能不能让拉斯特笑一笑。他得到的回报是嘴唇抽动了一下。得一分。

“那你就是西德尼·波蒂埃了？”拉斯特表示怀疑。他开始在口袋掏来掏去，顺便躲避马蒂的呼啸一脚。

“他挺硬汉的，对吧？”

“他抽烟,”拉斯特含着香烟不留情面地指出。“他总是抽烟。”

“他们都抽烟。他才是有家室的人。你说过我有家庭的，记得吗？”他十七岁的时候，来访的拉斯特曾经说漏嘴过。他不知道说这话的拉斯特多大了。可能比这个年纪大。

肯定，因为现在的这个拉斯特皱着眉头，用手掌根摩擦膝盖骨，坐立不安。“不应该告诉你你的生活。”他透过电视屏幕向远处凝视。“你跟我绑在一块已经够糟糕的了。”

马蒂的笑容渐渐消失了。他不是那个意思。他试着靠着沙发扶手坐起来，这样他可以更好地看清楚对方，这个动作碰巧让他的脚从膝盖上滑了下来。“见鬼，拉斯特。又不是说那是坏消息。”

在他十七岁的时候觉得这是好消息。那是在他去上大学之前，他爸爸忙着工作，不见人影。空空的房间死气沉沉。

“是的,”拉斯特说，非常安静，好像他根本没在听。“是的，马蒂。”

大约一个小时后，马蒂睡着了，当他再次醒来时，电影已经结束，拉斯特早已不见踪影。他不记得自己是否撑到了电影结尾，他希望如此。他希望那两个家伙赶上了火车。

***

马蒂正在准备警察资格考试，克拉什突然出现，磕绊地撞在他的衣柜上，一只手扶着左腹。他的夹克比平时更闪亮，一个踉跄间，马蒂看到了血迹。

拉斯特告诉他，他应该熟悉下急救训练，但那个狗娘养的听起来很随意，好像他不知道训练是干什么用的一样——他年轻时的自己抽搐着，喘着粗气缩成一团，在马蒂房间的地板上留下一摊鲜血。

他跪倒在他身边，在血泊中滑了一下，抢地的膝盖恐怕要青了。他用力打开抽屉，差点把它拉脱轨，里面放着他的急救箱(他的车里也有同样的急救箱，他的健身包和他的背包底部也是，已经放了两个月了)。

“放松，放松,”他对克拉什说。克拉什浑身发抖，意识不清地看着他，让他浑身战栗。马蒂麻利地撕开无粘性纱布，塞进他身上的三处——天哪，卧槽——枪伤里。“你会没事的，伙计。拉斯特？你听到了吗？”

他包扎好伤口，用力按压住，无助地听着克拉什吃力的呼吸，意识到自己是多么不希望拉斯特受到伤害。这种痛苦触及了他的私心。

他不该对此感到震惊，但事实就是如此。马蒂继续施压，睁大湿润的眼睛看着他的病人，后者正试图说些什么。

马蒂哈哈大笑，有点沙哑，身子前倾，好用额头靠上拉斯特。“伙计，你真幸运，我最近操的是护士。”

不到一分钟，他就消失了，留给马蒂一身凉透的粘稠血迹。

他下次再见到他，已经是五周后的事了，马蒂刚搬进了他的新家。箱子像信标石堆一样堆在一起，按房间分类，有一半还没有打开过。当拉斯特出现在冰箱旁边的时候，马蒂正在厨房里翻找他的咖啡滤纸。

他缓缓地环顾四周，有些吃惊，当马蒂把冲过油地毯布一把扑上他时，这种惊讶变成了锐利的警报。半抱半抓；拉斯特向后退，可能是本能反应，但马蒂紧抓不放。他们侧身靠上柜台，胳膊肘碰上还未分类的餐具，胯部碰在一起。

“别抵抗了，你这个混蛋,”马蒂咆哮着，还埋在不知多久没洗过的头发里。“我以为你要死了。”

这不合逻辑——他见过更老的拉斯特，也和他谈过话——但是仅用纸巾和醋来清理血迹杀死了他大脑的逻辑中枢。马蒂学到了两件事：血浓于水，纸巾屁用不顶。

“马蒂？”过了一会儿，拉斯特说，好像他不确定似的。

马蒂退后几步，让他们之间保持几英寸的距离。他没有理会别人的目光，只是拉起拉斯特的衬衫，盯着腰部以上毫无瑕疵的部位。他把手贴上去，好像那里的皮肤需要试一试。拉斯特有点颤抖，但是马蒂不知道是因为他的触摸还是他吃了什么药。因为他嗑药了，当然了。

马蒂冷静了一点。他知道这很蠢，他知道还有某个地方有一个拉斯特在流血，就像有一个正在愈合。但是每次出现在他面前的只有一个，而眼前的这个完好无损。

马蒂看着他的眼睛，好吧，基本完好无损。

“为什么总是你？”拉斯特问道，听起来有点迷茫。知道抱住自己的人是谁以后，他对自己被粗暴对待的方式就漠不关心了。拉斯特任他靠得这么近，让马蒂觉得很奇怪。

他总是让马蒂接近他。

“什么——你不知道？”马蒂不习惯自己是两人里知道更多的那个人。他仔细看了看拉斯特。毒品让人发疯，但不仅如此，他们把人的皮肤搞得看不出年龄。但是他认为这个拉斯特可能和他的年龄差不多。

“克拉什,”他试探了一下。拉斯特对他眨眨眼，对这个名字有反应，只不过有点惊讶马蒂知道这个名字。“伙计，你从什么时候来的？”

拉斯特的目光远去。“已经好几年了。”

“离你上次看到我？”

“离我上次穿越。”

显然是有什么事情，但是看看他的表情，马蒂认为现在谈不是时候。他转过身来，没有松手，而是伸出另一只手轻轻地拉了拉夹克衫的边缘。感觉比以往的稍微硬了一点，好像皮革还没有完全适应。“你干这个多久了？”

“我认为我的一部分一直在做。”

摸不着头脑。但话又说回来，拉斯特向来如此。“好吧，不会一直这样，所以别那样想。你还得来路易斯安那当我的搭档呢。”

这个词似乎终于触及了拉斯特。马蒂感觉到他有点紧张，他稍稍放松了一下他的熊抱。

“我们是搭档？”拉斯特说。

马蒂口干舌燥。他试着清了清嗓子。“等着瞧吧。”

拉斯特的视线在他的眼睛和嘴之间来回晃悠，最后，马蒂找不到一个说不的理由了——如果有的话未来的拉斯特肯定会阻止他的，对吧？所以他凑上去吻了他。

拉斯特张开了嘴唇，但没有回吻。马蒂发出一声细响，装作安抚的沮丧和渴望。他放开皮夹克，用手托住对方的下颚，好像只要角度恰到好处，他就能得逞。

他并不认为这些年来他一直在搞错了。不可能。

手腕上的轻轻碰触；长满老茧的大拇指蜷曲着以压上他的脉搏。拉斯特拒绝扭开头，但他也不去回吻。最后，马蒂放弃了：他转过脸，迅速而粗暴地低下头。

他的脸因为羞愧而涨得通红。他清了清嗓子，强迫症一样。他能感觉到拉斯特在看着他，便盲目地伸手去拿他能想到的第一件东西——他之前一直在翻的那个盒子。他一直在寻找什么来着？咖啡滤纸。

拉斯特听起来像是中枪了。第二次。“马蒂，伙计，我很抱歉。我不——”

“不是基佬？”马蒂打断了他，太随意了。“我也不是，我只是--我只是以为--”

“你以为我是一个人,”拉斯特说，眼神空洞。“我没法那样做。”

马蒂盯着手里的一盒滤纸。他为什么要找它们来着？现在是晚上六点。他说,“我可不知道你他妈的说的是什么。说真的，拉斯特——别瞎想了。”

他冒险瞥了对方一眼。拉斯特凝视着他，双臂垂在身体两侧，像一个断线的木偶。马蒂试着咧嘴笑，可这个笑容像是被裹在塑料包装里，又硬又毒，需要一把刀片才能打开。

他进了警校才学到这点：当你太急于得出某个结论时，你就是在冒险。他和拉斯特在未来彼此认识——这是一个事实，跟推断或变化无关。这么多年过去了，他开始就这个问题衍生出一些假设，把它变成了一个宏伟的自述，一则傻傻的男男爱情故事。

“这没什么大不了的。我们就——忘了这件事吧。不应该发生，我只是,”他停顿了片刻，因为即使是他也能意识到否认是有限度的。最后，他说，相信不全是假话,“我只是很高兴你没事。”

拉斯特对他眨了眨眼，好像在想为什么马蒂认识他那么久还会认为他没事。

**1985**

他和玛姬在城里结婚，两人各有自己的原因不想在教堂举行大型婚礼。

玛姬不想在父母在场的情况下结婚，但又不想因为不邀请他们搞出什么闹剧。马蒂知道他这边的亲友席注定空空荡荡，只有他父亲和一些大学和警校的朋友。他不想太过明显，把自己狭隘的生活状态公之于众。

不管怎样，基本就是程序上的事，他租了一套上档次的西装，她把头发扎得又高又花哨。证婚人是她在卫校认识的一对已婚夫妇。

等待的时候，他们好奇地偷看看着房间里的其他夫妇——兴奋地在角落里窃窃私语的青少年，边等边牵手的老夫妇。最后，玛姬对其他人失去了兴趣，把头靠在他的肩上。他把手伸进她的手里，亲吻她盘根错节的头发。他的余光瞥到她的嘴唇在弯出一个弧度。

他不停地环顾四周，就像在等待伴郎出现，直到报到他俩的名字。

**1985(2012)**

三个人在乡村酒吧里喝酒打发时日，拉斯特是那第四个。但其中重要的只有马蒂。马蒂，他仍然活在拉斯特未来的生活中。他的笑容和他在大学时的一模一样。喝高了的红晕也是。

拉斯特不喜欢年长的自己看他的方式：好像他是薄弱环节，好像他要泄露国家机密。

“你们在说什么？”他问道。

老拉斯特用评判的眼光看着他说：“拷打。”

严刑拷打不起作用，至少他读的书上这么说。他告诉他们，想知道他是否在往后的岁月里学到了什么和他那些书籍和手册相矛盾的东西。马蒂似乎察觉出什么比表面内容更玩味的东西，但也许他就是那样。

在往后的岁月里，关于酷刑的话题会被多次提及，他会意识到“不起作用”和“无效”不是一回事。

**1986**

玛姬在四楼，服用了大量药物后睡着了，小哈特在育婴室的摇篮里一点也不安分。马蒂站在视窗前，陷入沉思——自从当上警探以来，他已经处理过两起相对严重的谋杀案，但此时此刻，他依旧感到前所未有的紧张和不知所措。

当拉斯特出现在他身边时，他在看到对方前就感觉到了，他很高兴。

“我希望你会出现,”他说，目不转睛地盯着第四排那个粉红色的小包裹。“来见见我的女儿，伙计。”

拉斯特没有反应，所以他把目光移开，好好地看了他一眼。

他穿着一件有红白格旧衬衫，头发剪得很短，也就是他的“整洁高冷”年龄段。他左上脸上方有一大块紫色的瘀伤。他打量周遭，似乎得出了结论——他得忍受完这终极折磨后才可以安息。

马蒂现在根本不想去 _了解_ 。为这家伙担心太多挺困难的；拉斯特就是拉斯特，他不是没事就是在通往没事的路上。至少终究会到达那里。

“你的乌青眼挺严重的。冰敷过了吗？”

“没事,”拉斯特说。他声音沙哑，好像有一阵子没说话了。他不愿去看马蒂，而是盲目地盯着墙。

他又试了一次。“让我猜猜——我应该见见你的对手？”

拉斯特闭上了他的眼睛。

**1987-1991**

缺氧。

几年后，当环境科学得到更多报道的时候，拉斯特将读到世界上最大的海洋死亡区，它位于墨西哥湾的北部边缘，像一个闷住睡颜的枕头一样围住德克萨斯州和路易斯安那州的海岸。这个概念会让人感到熟悉。

她的死耗尽了他一生的氧气。从嗡嗡作响的心脏监测器关闭的那一刻起，死亡区就向四面八方扩展开来。管他妈的因果关系；他在她的一生中没有穿越过一次，这段短暂的关系结束后的一年多里也没有。

在他的梦中，他见到了八岁的，十三岁时的索菲亚。他看着她高中毕业，她黑色头发编成辫子，像克莱尔的一样别在帽子上，她的笑容有点害羞，像他。拉斯特是如此专注地想象她的未来，他甚至从不奇怪为什么他看不到。自他十岁以来第一次，他生活在当下。

在她出生后，他几乎没有意识到自己不再穿越了。有了孩子就是把自己献给了愚者的奢望。拉斯特拥抱这种不计后果的喜悦，其他的他根本不在乎。他不在乎。他知道自己爱她，这当然是最重要的部分，这当然意味着她很安全。

他错了。时间是条衔尾蛇，他永远脱离了当下，同时陷入了过去和未来的困境里，在那里，一切都尚未开始，一切都已成定局。

 

**1992(1975)**

当马蒂看着他的时候，他愤怒而反感，这没错；他是个孩子，而克拉什是个怪物。这是他们各自角色的本性。

那个曾经住在克拉舍体内的男人看着这个还不知晓这种角色的男孩，希望他还有救，但已经太晚了。时间是一种幻觉；这个男孩可能尚未显露出症状，但是克拉什已经渗透了他的一生，污染了它。马蒂·哈特没救了。

“你不应该在这里,”马蒂告诉他。童言无忌[1]。

克拉什不该出现在任何地方。

**1993(2012)**

一个漆黑的夜晚，他在俱乐部后面抽着烟，看着地平线上的光污染明显地变得明亮起来。它闪烁着，像原子弹爆炸一样成长着，召唤着他走近。他向前迈了一步，走进一间昏暗的病房。

马蒂睡着了。

他以前只见过这个年纪的马蒂几次。他的头发几乎掉光，但身体仍然很健壮，至少，如果病号服下面不是裹满了的绷带的话。

他看起来像是那种把裤子塞进牛仔裤里，每个月跟朋友们举办一次扑克之夜的人。充满了后院烧烤的气氛。他并不是没有缺点和怪癖，但他在大多数社会常俗上基本还算正常。

那为什么他一个人在医院的病房里？

外面的走廊很安静。他的手上没戴戒指。房间的角落里散落着几个气球和贺卡，但上面没有任何比早日康复更私人的信息，至于那堆签名，搞不好是同情心泛滥的护士编造出来的。床边的椅子整齐地靠在墙边，没有任何配偶刚刚离开的迹象——也没有搭档，但是这种关系到底如何证据尚不充足；拉斯特仍然不相信他不会把它扯到断裂。

他正在经历嗑药后冷静下来的第二阶段，有些艰难。行进的昏迷，无快的恐惧。他不喜欢医院。他可以走进寂静的夜晚，在星空下一直走，直到他的脚步重新落到到休斯顿的水泥地上。他现在的情况对马蒂没好处。

他静静地把椅子拉近病床，坐了下来。他告诉自己，他可能会在马蒂醒来之前消失。

不到一个小时后，这个男人自然惊醒过来了，因为动作过猛倒抽一口冷气。

克拉什看着对方昏昏沉沉地看向天花板，并没有动。马蒂的手悬在胸骨上，没有落下去，好像不知道那会不会造成伤害。

看到他坐在床边，马蒂吓了一大跳。他的眼睛掠过他，好像他是什么迷人的东西，但这跟克拉什早已习惯的那种完全不是一个味道——对青少年时期的马蒂来说，最初的谨慎很快让位于新奇和陪伴的诱惑。眼下，这种关注完全是另一个角度，这个马蒂认识他。

他握住膝间颤抖的双手，看向对方。

“你想活下去吗？”马蒂问道。“你有过想活下去的想法吗？”

他思考着这个问题。他不想撒谎——这些天他对每个人都撒谎，但是马蒂是另一种存在，跟他还在熬着的线性生活无关，他像是一个可以安全存放赤裸真相的容器。“从不觉得用欲望来描述这种情况有什么意义。”。

“上帝啊。”马蒂把头靠在枕头上，闭上了眼睛。

他内心的某种东西强烈地憎恨着对方闭上的眼睛，这张安静的脸。这让他很紧张。他说,“我不认为自杀是我的天性。”

如果他在索菲亚死后没有这么做，在杀了那个白痴之后没有这么做，在俱乐部的院子里第一次吸毒过量，在老姜身下醒来后都没有这么做，那么这显然不是他的天性。

他本不该开口的——对方看上去一点也不安心。

“那么希望程序可以继续运行吧,”马蒂说完，再次睁开了眼睛。

克拉舍已经喜欢上了马蒂的眼睛。总是一丝不苟地呆在原地，即使其他的一切业已失控，试图将他拖入遗忘的深渊。

【译注】

[1]From the mouths of babes：中英文这个俗语的意思是一样的，不过英文是出自《旧约》。


	2. 搭档

**第二章：搭档**

如果这一切都毫无意义，那他会怎么看待马蒂呢？这是个好问题。妈的，真是个好问题。

就像拉斯特所说的那样，一切都是因果循环。

高度敏感的生化失衡，压力在其中起很大的作用。时间障碍脱自于类似于做梦的潜意识——所以他穿越到与他个人历史相关的地方和时间。马蒂是他唯一的真正搭档，他职业生涯中最重大案件的搭档——当你这样看待这件事的时候，你会觉得更有道理。就像你四十岁的时候还会梦到你在高中认识的某个小混蛋一样，拉斯特去了马蒂那里。

重点是：不要把因果关系的中断和大脑中神经元的随机放电误认为是依恋。他想让警探们明白这一点。

***

“挺奇怪的家伙，是吧,”帕帕尼亚同情地说。

“奇怪,”马蒂重复道，如果两个侦探中的任何一个玩扑克牌，他们可能会看出破绽——眼神闪烁，用手碰脸。“呃，是的。可以这么说。”

他没有解释他们成为搭档之前的那些年对拉斯特的意义不同于他们对马蒂的意义。他不会自暴底牌的。

在他看来，马蒂是高速公路上的一个休息站，从来不是终点站——拉斯特的最终目的地对两人来说一样神秘，但这都不重要了。寻找答案就意味着承认他需要一些东西，当拉斯特来到路易斯安那州的时候，他已经把自己锁起来了。沙漠中的旅人几即便渴得要死，也不会承认需要水。

**第二部分**

**1994**

他的情况没的治，但北岸精神病院却像个法拉第笼一样正契合了他的需求。时间过得很快，他每天都要喝上一杯又一杯又淡金属味的水。那里的人告诉他日期，好像掌控时间是某种形式的治疗。

他戒干净了，每个人都知道这一点，这两点加在一起让他好不习惯。

分散注意力的东西放在书架上，不多：读物是经过精挑细选的。圣经倒是散落在每个房间，好像在怂恿人们把它当杯垫。无聊和孤独的人是成不了信徒的，他这样想，第一天，第二天，第三天，第二十天。但他的眼睛渴望纸上的墨水，渴望有形的东西转移他集中在神经损伤上的注意力。最后他屈服了，就当扩充知识储备吧。

他终于在《哥林多前书》里找到句说得通的话： _眼不能对手说，“我用不着你！”不但如此，身上肢体人以为软弱的，更是不可少的。_

他想知道在这个特殊的比喻中，马蒂·哈特是眼睛还是手；他想知道哪一个又比较软弱，但他向来知道这个问题的答案。

所以他拒绝了精神赔偿退休金。他告诉他们他要去凶案组，于是他们开始着手找一个能收留他的地方。刻度盘转动，镜头拉长，照片慢慢对焦。他被派往路易斯安那。

终于，路易斯安那。

马蒂的头发和前一天他驾车穿越德州和路易斯安那时路边即将被烧成灰烬的油田的颜色一样。他们被正式介绍给彼此，他握住拉斯特的手，眼中尚未被未来洒下的阴影遮蔽。

看着他的笑容，拉斯特感到的只有不安。

***

他们合作的第一个案子，嫌犯从他的小棚屋后门跑了出去，拉斯特像条见到机械野兔的灰狗一样跟在他后面。他翻过栅栏，把那个男人摔进一个蓝色的儿童游泳池里，力道大得差点把泳池的塑料侧板杂碎。

“该死，拉斯特，小心点力道,”马蒂喊道，看着他的新搭档把滴着水的罪犯拖回车上。

拉斯特理好衬衫，掏出一支香烟，包装已经湿透了。他看后座那人的眼神好像这全赖他。

后来，拉斯特上车后拿出了他的大账本，马蒂说：“这么说，这玩意一直以来都是你的案件笔记本咯？”

拉斯特看了眼马蒂，又看了眼打开的笔记本，皱着眉头。马蒂发觉那些经历对他来说还没发生，并发誓为了不犯糊涂就别再去想。

他并没有期待得到什么回应——拉斯特在局里安顿下来之后一直很安静——所以他唐突地开口把马蒂吓了一跳：“我上学时候有个老师喜欢自然写生，她让我养成了这个习惯。觉得这可以帮助我定位。”

“自然写生？”

拉斯特提起一边肩膀，奇怪地犹豫着。“不一定非得是自然。重点是观察的过程：你注意到一些东西，你审视它，尽可能地了解所有的细节，然后开始问问题——为什么是这个样子？它有没有让你想起别的什么？”拉斯特向后伸手去够安全带，眼睛盯着除了马蒂以外的任何地方。“碰巧这份工作正好用的上。”

他突然意识到，拉斯特可能是想 _尝试_ 聊天。他慢慢地点点头。自然写生。哈。

“也许——别把这件事告诉局里其他人,”他建议道。

“我为什么要这么做？”拉斯特说，显然对这个概念感到困惑。

下班后，马蒂邀请他和大伙们出去喝一杯。

拉斯特谢绝了。

*******

马蒂的时间旅行者来得少了，好像坐在他副驾驶座上的怪胎把所有类似的家伙都挡开了，就像磁铁同极相斥。

他有点后悔，似乎其他所有的拉斯特都比他身边的家伙更喜欢他。来自阿拉斯加荒野不合群的孩子，在学习时把威士忌当苏打水和咖啡灌的孩子，甚至那个看着马蒂的头发好像觉得好笑的老头版本(对，马蒂不是傻瓜，他明白的，过去四年他一直从镜子里看得出；操你妈的，拉斯特)。那些拉斯特可能谨慎，可能怀疑，甚至有的听天由命，但他们似乎都对他有些基本的亲和力。

他现在的搭档时而冷漠，时而沉默，要么就说个没完，似乎这个世界还不够苦，需要被人一脚踢下悬崖。拉斯特源源不断地排出毒物，好像他需要改变空气中的化学成分才能生存一样。

马蒂没有预料到驾驶会从一个简单的禅宗地带变成一个紧张的游击战场。二十年来，这个混蛋一直在他的生活中进进出出，他仍然不知道他到底是怎么回事，他为什么要这样过活。

而且他总是忘记拉斯特现在留下来了，不会来了又走，老幼中青变个没完。他真的很怀念那些拉斯特。他知道他们都是同一个人，但经过分分秒秒的相处，与车厢里烟雾缭绕和自大的心理呓语为伴，他算是明白了，现在他身边的这个男人是个自以为是的讨厌鬼。

“还没整理完哪,”他说，他们正式搭档两周后，他去过一趟对方公寓。

拉斯特含糊地回答了他几个问题；过了几个月以后，看到那些空荡荡的房间会使马蒂心烦意乱。这些空间拒绝用半永久性的生活来装饰自己，好像那样会违背诺言，这让马蒂产生了一种情绪，他称之为典型的寇尔式失望，即使从来就没有什么期待。

整个形势逐渐演变成他一生中最大的失落。然后，伊拉斯境外田野里出现了一具尸体。

**1995**

他的看法如下：祸不单行。

和丽莎的关系一开始很随意随意，轻浮的你来我往，但是当拉斯特出现在路易斯安那州的时候，这段关系认真起来了——当然了，除了他自己以外没有人知道或关心，但是马蒂认定两件事撞架纯属巧合。

他几年前就摆脱了他怪异的迷恋了；挖个洞，埋入时间胶囊，等他年老体衰，头发花白，那话儿绝不可能有反应以后，他才会再把它挖出来。他确信几十年以后他会觉得胶囊里当年那些如数家珍的内容很有趣：拉斯特迷蒙眼睛里的兴味十足；他前臂上翅膀刺青随动作颤动时让人分心；马蒂老是去想这家伙睡觉时的样子，想象着他嘴唇的线条是否会放松下来。

他喜欢跟丽莎一起喝酒享乐，不用去烦神听人叨唠什么悔不当初的话或者本周计划的说教。有时他确信他从她的眼睛里看出了欲求，他还挺喜欢的。性爱棒极了——简单，感觉相当对头。

但紧接着他们就接到了玉米地女尸的案子，像是精神病天才杰作的那种破事——局里没人有印象经手过这种东西。

对于一个自称相信世界缺乏意义的人来说，拉斯特这下倒像是找到了人生目标。这个案子无情地吸引了他所有的注意力，每一个角度都是另一个需要揭开的谜团。也就是说因为两人乱七八糟的羁绊，这案子引起了马蒂的注意。他越看越觉得恶心，越想越觉得生气，但是引起他注意这事是躲不过了。

所有这一切，加上他尚未摸清拉斯特留下来后的意义，生活中的薄弱环节自然开始面临过大的压力。几年前的马蒂可能会怀疑弱点的存在，但他不是拉斯特，不必回答任何自作聪明的年轻版自己。处理当下已经够他忙的了。

在他后脑勺的某个地方，一个计时器开始滴答作响。

**1995(1999)**

他来二号审讯室外的马蒂旁边，看着自己压榨一个满身纹身的年轻人，小伙子前臂上下都是冰毒痂。他扫了一眼空无一人的房间和金银彩带装饰，得出了派对将临的结论。

“新年好,”他说，马蒂波澜不惊的态度让他有些不快。

“新千年,”马蒂说。他瞥了一眼拉斯特，目光在他的头发上徘徊，：“啊，我更喜欢你现在这样的。人们在你开口之前都不会知道你是个混蛋。给我一些回旋的余地。”

房间里的拉斯特几乎剃了个平头，不管马蒂怎么想，拉斯特觉得这发型挺好的——职业化，像是他适应了角色。

“通常都是我领头的吗？”他边抽烟边问。他把手伸进外套里去拿打火机，但在他摸到之前，马蒂已经拿出来了。他凑上去，用手挡风，点烟。

他有些不安，但没有表现出来。现在是1999年，也就是说他们已经坚持了五年。马蒂习惯带打火机并不奇怪，他也不是完全没有适应能力。

“是啊，你还没开始吗？我们找到了节奏。很有效。”马蒂的嘴张得大大的。“你觉得你是好警察还是坏警察？”

“该死，马蒂，我不知道。看起来我两者都是。”

他大笑一声，放松下来。“你说的没错。”

拉斯特转过身，再次环顾了一下大办公室，目光落在把办公桌塞得满满当当的笨重电脑显示器上。他对这玩意不感兴趣。挡住马蒂和他之间的视线会使沟通变得更加困难。暗调的屏幕是一种单调、无深度的空白，让人产生一种与他账本上白纸截然相反的感觉。

五年。他回头看着双面玻璃，看着马蒂看审讯室里的自己，寻找他们如何相处的其他线索。五年比他和克莱尔的婚姻还要长两年，但是昨天，他的马蒂刚在车里声明，要把车厢变成静谧沉思的空间。这对他俩关系保持长久来说不是个好兆头。

有时他会怀疑自己不是在穿越时间，而是在滑进了相似的维度；这也许可以解释现在马蒂脸上的表情。

他一直在等待自己变成契合自身的那个人，但他的棱角从未完全贴上轮廓。他找到的每个马蒂似乎都在照顾刚刚离开房间的那个自己。

他们没再说话，他还没抽完烟就离开了。

***

请拉斯特过来吃晚饭并把他介绍给玛姬跟女儿们也许是个错误。

马蒂有自己的处事原则，他把工作和生活分开。他没有想过跟拉斯特最终同步可能会危及这种状态，结果为时已晚。就好像他一生中大部分时间都有一个想象中的朋友，然后他三十五岁了，这个朋友开始对他在现实生活中的运作方式发表意见。拉斯特的意见真他妈的多。

“你对他到底了解多少，马蒂？”玛姬问道，拉斯特刚离开餐厅去接电话，应该马上就可以找借口离开这鬼地方了。

马蒂警校宿舍地板上血流不止、毫无意识的拉斯特。他的手放在他身上，他的手指在他体内，伸进他的皮肤底下。

他把意大利面叉入口中。他不知道玛姬想听什么。他从来不喜欢和她谈论拉斯特——这种冲动最好不要细想原因。

“嗯，他应该是个好警探——他是这块料。但是，你懂的,”他轻松地耸耸肩说,“他很傲慢。”

从她眼中流露出的疑虑来看，她不喜欢这个答案。“你从来没有问过他吗？”

现在轮到他露一手了，女儿们看着他俩的互动，除了觉得好玩以外没什么心思，她们太小了。他对她们露出一个意味深长的笑容——如果她们认为这是一个玩笑，那么他也可以。

他向前探了探身子，平静地对玛姬说：“我认识这人很久了。相信我，你不会想听他的意见的。”

拉斯特回来了，打断了他们的讨论。他留下来继续用餐，因为这家伙从来不知道什么时候该留什么时候不该留。

玛姬不明白拉斯特的问题，这就是问题所在。她把他当做一座需要修缮的房子，他只是 _悲伤_ 和自我封闭。给他介绍一个合适的女人，他就会变成一朵花，学会面向阳光而不是远离阳光。这是一个笑话，一个悲伤的笑话。

她不明白那人打心底就不稳定。他不能对自己负责，更不用说对别人负责——先不提时间跳跃，他甚至连酒都不沾了。他没法和局里的其他警探社交，所以他把所有的空闲时间都花在案子上，而不是寻找新的生活。

已经二十年了，马蒂有太多关于拉斯特失眠、嗑药或者流血的记忆，他根本无法就治好这家伙产生任何积极的想法。但是玛姬跟在他后面，觉得让拉斯特有炮可打是头等大事。当然，找个女人可能会对他有好处。一点小乐趣不会伤害任何人。

几天后在车里，拉斯特告诉马蒂他曾经结过婚。

这就像听到格培多先生在制作匹诺曹之前成过家一样。但在他还没来得及发怒以前，拉斯特又告诉他，他的小女儿死了。马蒂体内的某种东西断掉了，只剩下白噪音。

“你——你的孩子死了？”他磕磕巴巴地说，他能从自己的声音里听到各种时下不需要出来添乱的感情：痛苦，当然，还有困惑，一种无助的困惑，迸着炽热的火花，他根本没法掩饰。

幸好他们走在直路上，因为他的眼睛什么都看不见，开车都在盲开。也许他该靠边停车，跟拉斯特好好谈谈这件事。

(他甚至无法想象：拉斯特抱着一个婴儿。他当时的感觉是不是跟马蒂第一次抱奥黛丽时一样？他有没有用一根手指去胳肢她卷曲的小脚，或者和她一起在沙发上睡着，他的心跳映着她的？他一定是冲她笑了。)

“对不起，伙计,”他说。“我很抱歉。”你总是这么说，对吧，因为你还能说什么呢？但这次不同于平常的客套，因为这是拉斯特——是 _拉斯特_ ，你俩的历史可以追溯到——

_天啊——_

“什么时候，我的意思是，你什么时候……？”他不知道自己在说什么。他试图把碎片拼凑起来，答案来得非常简单：“在你转到缉毒科之前。在克拉什之前。”

他意识到拉斯特已经有一段时间没有说任何话了，扭过头去，发现对方已经从副驾驶座上消失了。被神秘地带到了另一个地方和时间点，很可能是另一个马蒂身边，一个什么都不知道的马蒂身边。

马蒂终于把车停下，这样他就可以猛击方向盘，咒天骂地，把怒火发泄出来，不可有旁人见证，哪怕是拉斯特。

我第一次见到他的时候，他的脑子一片空白。他停止了这个想法。马蒂应该知道的， _他应该把一切联系起来的。_

他们第一次相遇时，拉斯特就坏掉了。那时的他俩各自心碎。

他用一只手粗暴地擦了擦脸，清了几次喉咙，重新把车开回路上。这是一段很长的车程，在拉斯特再次出现之前还有很长的路要走。

马蒂告诉自己，他不会强迫那个人开口；他告诉自己，他不会因为对方不开口就责怪他。

***

这是朵拉·兰案的超长倦怠期。奎萨达从办公室的窗户往外看，好像还没见过比他俩还没用的蠢货，而马蒂过得不知道今夕是何年，只隐约觉得可能快到出席女儿朗诵会的日子了。他可不会去问拉斯特日期，除非查阅他的大账本，拉斯特才不会去研究日期。马蒂不能也去查，两人里至少得有个正常人吧。

他脑子里的计时器一直在滴答作响，但是他已经忘记了它计的是什么时，可能他从来就搞不清。

似乎有三方力量牵着他的鼻子走——如果他把手头的案子和拉斯特分开计数的话，是四个方向，有些日子两者还真难分开。堤坝开始漏水了，拉斯特还假装没看见，甚至做出一些愚蠢的难以理解的事情，比如修剪他那该死的草坪。

不管怎样，有一天，度日如年的马蒂往对面桌子扔了支钢笔来引起他的注意，见对方抬起头，他问道,“为什么未来的你就不能从天而降把案子破了呢？”

拉斯特一句话打发了他，继续整理档案。“不是这样运作的。”

“哦，胡说八道,”马蒂说。“你告诉我准备好处理你的枪伤，然后在我地上流了一地血。”

 _这话_ 引起了他的注意。他的眼睛从笔记上移开，全神贯注地盯着马蒂。“我说过？”

“是的。怎么，你不记得了？”当年嗑高对他来说是家常便饭就是了。他的接头人要想从他身上撬出点有用的信息恐怕得费九牛二虎之力。

拉斯特的声音隐隐有些不自在。“你又把你的时间线搞混了。”

“ _你的_ 时间线。我的时间线很正常，因为我不像你，我是一个超级正常的家伙。”对方当他没说话，但他可没放弃。“所以我想知道的是，如果你能做到提前预警，那为什么不能让我们两个都休息一下，然后告诉我们谁他妈的应该为这个烂摊子负责？”

“我不能。”拉斯特现在浏览档案的效率为零，他骗不了马蒂。

“你是说你不愿意。”

“回想一下，可是我提出这个混蛋以前杀过人的人。你以为我会为了满足自己的求知欲而任他逍遥法外吗？”

马蒂在椅子上摇了摇身子。“说实话？我不知道你会怎么做，拉斯特。我一直在想你公寓里那个塞满性犯罪和死亡书籍的精神错乱小藏书库，还有你对那些图解的兴趣简直真实到操蛋。”

他们互相瞪着对方。之前为了保持私密性，他们一直在低声交谈，相比较而言，大办公室里其他人的声音似乎大的出奇。拉斯特背后的杰拉西爆笑出声，算是讲完了他的笑话，那刺耳的声音像炮弹一样击中了拉斯特。

有时候这个地方只会让他精疲力尽，而马蒂只能眼睁睁地看着。他不知道他会选择改变什么，这个世界，还是拉斯特。

拉斯特木然地说：“我试过了。警告自己。试过无数种方法告诉自己索菲亚的事。没用——我从来不记得听到过这些警告。过去无法改变，马蒂。”

不仅如此，他看起来也不相信自己能改变未来。

马蒂把目光移开。这是他能给对方的最大隐私了。“不过足够救你一命了,”他指着订书机说，声音和拉斯特的一样小。

“这是你说的。”

“是你肚子上那三个补好的洞说的。”

“马蒂，你可不是那种有牛不吹的人。”拉斯特盯紧他。半晌，无人说话，他说：“图解，哈。”

他认出对方的口气了。“哦，闭嘴。”

他们继续阅读文件。马蒂起身去续咖啡，也给拉斯特拿了一杯，也许他确实有点内疚，暗示对方愿意让一个神秘的仪式连环杀手逍遥法外。

拉斯特连看都不看一眼就接过了这个杯子，也没个谢字，这下轮到马蒂暗骂自己犯贱了。

“你为什么认为我会记得？”几分钟过去后，拉斯特说。“你怎么觉得这事已经发生了？”

马蒂不知所措起来。“嗯——我想是因为你穿着那身嗑药机车夹克吧。”他看着这话像一记右勾拳一样狠狠地打在拉斯特身上，终于开始觉得不对劲。“等等……”

“对。”拉斯特面无表情，一丝不苟地抹去所有的情绪，就像几个月前他来凶案组报道时一样。“在某个时间点，我肯定重新潜入了。”

**1995(1982)**

阿拉斯加，深秋时节。他发誓他再也不会回来了，但是在这件事情上他常常没有选择的余地。不了解他的人总纳闷他为什么不喜欢别人对他颐指气使。

他的黑色灯芯绒外套在路易斯安那州嫌热，但在这里只能算夏装。寒风迎面撞来，他咬紧牙关迎接它。

十几岁的他在劈柴。他停下来，打量了一下拉斯特，弹了下他打算分几次抽完的香烟。检视完毕以后，他重新叼起烟，转过身继续劈柴。

他朝背后说道，好像不过是重新开始一段对话,“所以上次我跳出去——”

他气不打一处来。“别说跳。我们不跳。”

那孩子一斧头砍下去，木头啪的一声裂开了。他工作时不戴手套，皮肤被磨得通红，有一层皮已经磨掉了。拉斯特记得一年中有六个月的时间他的手总是那样干燥而隐隐作痛。

“我上次看到一个男孩——一个男人,”他说道，他没有理睬，只是短暂地瞪了他一眼。“我敢肯定我以前见过他。几年前。”

“好吧,”拉斯特说，他现在对听到关于马蒂·哈特的梦幻与希望的颂歌不是特别感兴趣。

小家伙直起身，一手拎着沉重的斧头。“那么，他是谁？”

“我们认识的人。”

“说得真清楚。他在哪里？”

拉斯特思考了一下这个问题，考虑是否应该回答。眼前的自己正处于准备逃往南方的年龄。他记得自己曾想过直接去路易斯安那州，但最终找寻母亲的诱惑把他向东拖到了德州。

“路易斯安那。”

“我最后是到那里去的吗？你是刚从那儿来的吗？”他问道。当拉斯特耸耸肩，嘴唇因沮丧而绷紧。“感觉怎么样？”

“破地方,”拉斯特说。

小家伙用拇指掐掉烟头，塞进他厚实的牛仔夹克的口袋里。他低下头想要挡住自己的脸，但拉斯特认出了他嘴巴的斜度，他现在还经常在局里浴室的镜子里看到。

如果马蒂在这里，他可能会对这孩子说些安慰性的谎言。他善于把手放在对方肩膀上，他总是向人们伸出援助之手，热情而不乏风度。一对搭档里有人有这种技能会相当有用：可以扮好人。

但是马蒂不在这里，拉斯特也不能按他的方式行事，他们中的一个必须保持清醒而诚实。

“这有什么好处？”那孩子问他。他已经把另一块圆木放好了，但他宁愿继续盯着拉斯特，绷紧了脸。“看到你，看到这么多年过去了我们还是这么他妈的 _凄惨_ ，我要怎么才能走下去？”

拉斯特冻僵的双手在口袋里握成拳头。拜访这样年轻的自己总是一种考验；拉斯特憎恨对方对幸福的可悲追求，又憎恨自己未能满足年幼自己天真的期望。

他说，“证明你还活着，狗娘养的混蛋。”

***

“我不相信男人能爱,”有一天路上，拉斯特告诉他。“至少不是他以为的那种方式。现实总是会出现缺陷。”

他懒洋洋地探出身子，朝挡风玻璃外面看去，好像现在马蒂满脑子想的不是“缺陷”二字一样，好像马蒂没有意识到他是拉斯特生命中唯一的恒常。这感觉就像量身定做的“操你妈的”。

拉斯特说海岸只能再撑三十年。马蒂想知道他估计他们的搭档关系能维持多久。

***

他独自一人在办公室里，拉斯特已经被他赶回家去准备玛姬的四人约会了——马蒂完全不想知道其中细节。他觉得这场约会要成功需要换脑手术。

听到拉斯特椅子上有动静，他抬头一看，发现了几个月来的第一个访客。

这个拉斯特可能比他见过的任何一个都要老，或者至少过得比较苦。他的头发又长又乱，脸上饱经风霜。胡子刮得很干净，但这是对方最近自我打理的唯一痕迹了。他很明显喝醉了——他上下打量马蒂时的眼神呆滞迟缓。

这让他看了有点不舒服。这个拉斯特就像一只被撞倒在路边的鹿，挣扎着用折断的腿站起来。但他是被什么撞了？他为什么让这种事发生？在和拉斯特朝夕相处了一个月后，马蒂真的没有心情追究对方糟糕的人生选择。

他猛地关上抽屉，靠上靠背上，怒视着对方。“我们能结案吗？这一切会结束吗？还是我在解决这个问题的过程中挂掉了，而你这些年来一直瞒着我？”

拉斯特像蜥蜴一样缓慢而冰冷地向他眨眼。“这是个好问题，小子。我开始觉得没有什么事情会真正结束。就像我和你。”一股烟从他嘴里冒了出来，马蒂没有注意到他手里拿着烟。

拉斯特沉闷地继续着：“什么都没有改变。即使用概率表明改变是必然的，它依旧没有。我还是会来到这里，看着你一无所知的灯笼下巴。”

这种言语攻击如同虱子挠痒。他已经习惯了拉斯特，听到这种话也就耸耸肩，就继续回去工作了。他随手抄起一份文件，他的好搭档坚持要浏览无名尸体的信息。

但是他的心思不在那上面，因为一个面容枯槁的拉斯特就坐在对面。他眯着眼看他。

“你到底是怎么回事？在卡车运输行业做卧底吗？还是退休了？留着这种发型我打死也不会载你。”

拉斯特先是耸肩，又放松下来，一脸漠不关心的表情。“在渔船上工作。”

马蒂“啪”地丢下文件。“我一直拉你去钓鱼，你却叫我滚蛋，现在你又想告诉我，你把钓鱼当成了第二职业？”

“也许我完全搞错了,”拉斯特对着空气说，好像没听见马蒂说话。“也许我不是那个有着非正常时间关系的人——你才是。你的自我专注刺穿了第四维度，它的引力以某种方式把我钩住了。我一圈又一圈地走在你无尽的自私自利的腐朽轨道上。”

得。马蒂摇摇头。“你知道吗？我今晚受不了了。”他站起来，伸手去拿他的夹克。他戴上帽子，目不转睛地盯着拉斯特，挑衅他再说点什么。“这么多年来，你一直在我的生活中进进出出，我有没有在你拜访的时候离开过你？”

老拉斯特盯着他，似乎不由自主地觉得玩味。他的嘴角弯起一个弧度。“没有,”他说，听起来几乎有点吃惊，但更多的是苦涩。“我印象中没有。”

“好吧，万事都有头一遭，拉斯特。送给你。”他挥了挥钥匙，朝门口走去，回头喊道：“有些事情变了。”

***

在约会开始的六十秒内，他就发现了——玛姬和马蒂就已经向詹妮弗汇报了他的各种情况。他觉得他们肯定自我安慰那是在帮忙。

“所以你知道未来咯？”她用调情的口气微笑地问他。

拉斯特用尽全力希望自己能立马穿越，但是他的原子却顽固地固定在他们的基线时间上。

他身后的舞池里弥漫着绝望和酸啤酒的味道。近几周的睡眠缺乏不足以支撑他理解西部乡村音乐旋律；餐厅听起来就像繁忙十字路口的滴滴叭叭。如果不得不跳舞，他相信自己不至于找不到拍子，但只是记录时间而已——是鼓手的节点，而不是管弦乐发自内心的挥洒。詹妮弗很可能会失望。

也就是说：与哈特夫妇的四人约会进行得和他预期的一样顺利。

马蒂差点把一品脱啤酒都倒进他杯子里，然后又煞有介事地去吧台还杯子——也许是出于某种典型的愚蠢理由想让他难堪。过了一会儿，他看到房间另一头某个穿裙子的身影，回来以后，他俩被迫在约会结束前假装没人注意到。

自始至终，拉斯特都没有去看玛姬；他已经忘记了今晚他们中的哪一个在帮另一个的忙，眼神交流可能会打破平衡。

约会就像死刑一样终于结束了，他们都怀着感激的心情各奔各家，回到自己的生活中，至少拉斯特是这么想的。玛姬回到女儿们身边，马蒂一跃而下进入自我毁灭模式，拉斯特又回到他那堆残缺不全的尸体上。

在其中一个牛皮纸质文件夹里，溺亡的受害者芮安·奥利维尔的臀部有一个熟悉的螺旋形图案。

***

带点野性的——烈性子，对扯淡免疫的那种——他才喜欢，唯一的问题在于：有时候马蒂就是在彻头彻尾的扯淡。

恐慌和蓬勃发展的宿醉像坚硬的海水沉淀物一样笼罩在他的生活表面，此后的每一刻都带着灾难的余味。从各种意义来看，像个难民一样流落到拉斯特的门垫上感觉就像是过去一年里他生活中所有事情指向的必然高潮。

他的父亲去世了，他的家庭破裂了，反而几乎是成了解脱：放弃了正常和体面的生活，变成一个酒不离手，睡气垫床上的人。每天交流的主要对象是一个大概率真·疯的男人。

拉斯特根本不在乎马蒂所经历的一切，他似乎也认为自己与此事毫无关系。可能是他从长远来看；另一种可能是他根本不在乎。马蒂什么都不知道。

他试图回忆起那个告诉他他不会孤独终老的拉斯特多大年纪，但是在心痛(和酗酒)和案子(和酗酒)之间，他很难集中注意力。但当满世界都充斥着拉斯特佁然不动的面孔时，他根本无法想象其他版本——尤其是那些带着同情目光看着他的版本。

但拉斯特并没有让他彻底崩溃，他无情地把马蒂从他生活的坠机现场拉开，把他带回到案件中。也许马蒂身上有什么地方不对劲一直在呼唤拉斯特体内同样的东西，否则马蒂也不会跟着他这么胡闹。

他不知道自己什么时候能再见到女儿们，但天杀的，他对拉斯特的计划没意见。他不是在医院里抱过她们俩，发誓说她们是他世界的中心吗？难道他没有在他的膝盖上逗弄她们，并声称除了她们的微笑什么都不需要吗？ _回到案子上，马蒂。该死的案子。对，就这样。_

拉斯特说知道这事的只有他们俩。他对此非常冷静，马蒂差点就指责他知道这件事会发生了，但他想起那天在办公室里对方脸上的表情。

“你确定要这么做吗？”第一天晚上，当震惊和醉意混合在一起，让房间旋转起来时，他问过拉斯特。他一定是喝醉了，才会让拉斯特这样做，才会认为这是最合乎逻辑的行动方针。

“也不是,”拉斯特说。

直到马蒂用手指抠过那件熟悉的皮夹克上的洞，他才真正反应过来，这也许是拉斯特最接近于承认怀疑的一次。

***

“你应该给屋子增加些色彩,”一天晚上，躺在地板上的马蒂说，谁叫他占据了绝佳的位置呢。“贴几张海报什么的。”

他好不容易把威士忌倒进一个真正的杯子里，而不是像动物一样对瓶吹。这就是拉斯特级别的温馨居家生活。酒杯放在他脑袋边的地板上，每次他看到站在厨房柜边的拉斯特时，都会闻到一股刺鼻的味道。

“这不是你的宿舍，马蒂。”

拉斯特对那个房间可能记得更清楚，毕竟他最近经常去。马蒂只记得他墙上的一张海报。

“嗯，宝黛丽,”他说，酒精让他变得多愁善感。他的手耷拉在腰带扣上。身体有点热，但他又懒得起来降降温什么的。

拉斯特根本不鸟他。他专心致志于他的工作，把粉末混合在一起。又是白的。

“是不是跟你在阿拉斯加长大有关，到处都是雪的颜色？还是你只是更喜欢它的味道？”他大声问道。他眨了眨眼：一次，两次。睁大眼睛证明自己还醒着，没有酒精中毒昏迷。

“你在说什么，小子？”

对，还有这事，动不动就“小子”；最近一周以来这不是拉斯特第一次这么叫他了。

马蒂从来都不是一个真正意义上的演员，也从来没有做过卧底，所以他不知道拉斯特是想重新回到克拉什这个角色中，还是他的时间线有点混乱。这肯定把马蒂弄糊涂了，他那颗破碎的心和永恒的半昏迷状态与记忆的联想碰撞在一起，制造出一个非常糊涂的老二。他大多数时候都试图忽略这一点。

他注意到天花板实际上与墙壁的白色略有不同，更偏奶油色。

一个蓬头垢面的人影出现在他的视线中。拉斯特站在他上方，皱着眉头，很是严肃，而且毫无幽默感。“你真是一团糟。”

这话从一个肘窝有假针眼的男人嘴里说出来还真有意思。

“我有借口。”他轻轻地将头颅抵在地板上，这样拉斯特的头就挡住了头顶的光线。背光的拉斯特似乎头顶光环。圣拉斯特，混蛋和瘾君子的守护神。

拉斯特说,“你有没有想过，这可能是你的问题，你对任何情况的第一个反应是——我有借口？”

“不,”他条件反射地回答。他伸出手，一只手勾在拉斯特的脚踝上，滑进他的牛仔裤太长的下摆里。

他脑海中持续不断的滴答声慢了下来，最终停了下来。

他慢慢地向他眨着眼睛。“你认为我年轻的时候是不是更聪明一点？”在所有人当中，还有谁比拉斯特更有资格做出判断。

拉斯特不需要一秒钟就可以跳转到新的话题。“我认为以前的你没那么自欺欺人。”

马蒂不知道那是什么意思。他心不在焉地摸了摸拉斯特的脚踝，似乎对它的构成很着迷，腿毛仅生长在关节骨上方，就像有人拿着尺子画了一条线。任何毛发都不允许超过这里。

“玛姬说我以前更聪明。”

“我不想听这些,”拉斯特提醒他，因为他是个混蛋。

马蒂只能辨别他锁紧的眉弓，其他表情一概模糊不清。他的眼睛专注地盯着马蒂，非常黑；可能是灯光，也可能是可卡因，他显然以为马蒂十五分钟前没看到他从真家伙那堆里吸了一梭子。

他轻轻地捏了一下对方。“过来。”

“不,”拉斯特不由自主地说。然后：“为什么？”

马蒂举起空着的那只手，玻璃杯里的冰发出叮当的响声。“和我一起对你天花板的荣光沉思一下吧。”

“我为什么要这么做？”他明显在拖延，马蒂恐怕应该思考一下放对方去卧底的决定。

“在这里他妈的没什么可做的。”他又捏了一下，拉斯特猛地抽开了他的腿，但还是他爬了下来，在他旁边的地板上伸了个懒腰。一杯威士忌安稳地放在他俩脑袋之间：一条边界线，一个中立区。供某人跨越的障碍。

烟气腾起，这下目之所及是灰白相间的了。拉斯特的房子简直在上演激光秀。

“你是一个破坏性的存在,”拉斯特叼着香烟说，不知何故烟灰没掉他一脸。他对着天花板瞪了一眼，好像它冒犯了他似的。

马蒂大大咧咧地嘟囔道。“是吗？”

“是的。你打断了我的思路。”

马蒂用一只胳膊肘撑起来，好再喝一口。这让他半悬在拉斯特上方，后者顽固地坚持不去看他。他的睫毛是黑色的，刘海遮住了他的眼睛。他前臂上的肌腱紧张而绷紧，好像他在准备战斗一样。

马蒂悬在那里，犹豫着，看着对方脸上熟悉的严肃皱纹。他想要俯下身子。他不知道拉斯特是否会让他这么做。

然后他突然想起他们在谈论什么，他笑了。“等等，这算是坏事吗？”

拉斯特坐起来时用胳膊肘挡了一下，马蒂差点一脸栽进他的酒杯里。

***

当这一切开始的时候，他没有想到这意味着什么，他没想到他会和克拉什住在一起。他青春期的时候有过一些类似这种情况的古怪又操蛋的梦，不过涉及更多的性爱，也没有什么被烟灰填满的咖啡杯。

“哦，看在——我还没喝完呢,”他朝着浴室的方向喊道，把剩下的咖啡倒进水槽，狠狠地打开水龙头。拉斯特继续洗澡，马蒂猜他的热水器一定比他家里的那个好用，两边用水都不带凉的。

看到对方日日嗑高其实挺让人不安的。马蒂好不容易习惯了他那个守口如瓶的搭档，结果对方杀了个回马枪。

拉斯特重操旧业，入夜后去机车党那里抛头露面，凌晨三四点钟又回来，在一楼噼里啪啦地开关橱柜，对着空荡荡的房间大声嚷嚷，广而告之他的计划或者他对白垃圾们一视同仁的鄙视。

有时，马蒂无精打采地走下楼，像是依据某种模糊不清的催眠暗示在拉斯特身上留个心眼，然后就站在客厅门口眼都不眨地一边发呆，一边挠自己短裤的腰带。更多时候，他会猛地一下子惊醒过来，躺在床上听拉斯特说话，尽管隔着墙根本听不清。

“那么，钢铁十字军是如何看待克拉什的斯科特·巴库拉问题呢？”第四天的时候，他边整理洗过的衣服边说。

他把洗衣篮拿出来了。他希望自己能真抽空叠下衣服，不过拉斯特的洗衣房里简直像是医院的隔离区，这地方有着比房子里的其他地方更加令人不安的空白。马蒂想尽可能少地呆在里面。到目前为止，这种策略显然没有取得成效；他衬衫上的褶皱看起来没法消除了，可以成为地图上的永久地标。

拉斯特一直在做俯卧撑，但现在他转过头，默默地盯着马蒂。这混蛋保持着停下后的姿势，但是至少他的脸因为紧张而有点泛红。

长时间的沉默之后，马蒂猜测道：“你在想知道斯科特·巴库拉是谁。”

对方眉头一皱。他猜对了。拉斯特继续做俯卧撑。做个五个以后，他说：“应该跟时间旅行有关。否则还能跟我有什么关系。”

“太好了，你推断出了一个任何美国人都能反应过来的梗。所以呢？”他说。“你怎么跟他们说的？我的意思是，难道在这个事上从没出过问题吗？”

他没有料到拉斯特会发出那种嘲弄的似笑非笑的声音，马蒂一听脾气就上来了。还有与之相关的记忆之类的。

“该死的，马蒂。你还真是一朵奇葩。”

拉斯特站起来，走到洗衣篮前开始翻找。马蒂看着他，说服自己不要对洗过的衣服产生领土意识。他这批洗的是浅色衣物——所以看到拉斯特的坦克背心他就顺便把它也丢进去了。

他看着拉斯特把他筋肉分明、汗津津的前臂浸入干净的洗衣篮。为了避免彻底精神错乱，他问了一句：

“你这话是什么意思？”

“意思是,”拉斯特说，终于找到了他的背心，一把甩过肩头，好像那是健身房的毛巾,“你这么多年从我这里拼凑了点点滴滴，但从来没想过问我到底是怎么回事。机车党，或者我的旧单位。”

他走了洗衣房，朝浴室走去，打算冲个澡。

“也许我只是相信你能把你的破事搞清楚,”他冲着对方后背喊道，他就是那种吵架也要争着说最后一句话的人。

浴室的门砰的一声关上了，他叹了口气；好吧，他自己都不相信这话。

**1995(1983)**

在路易斯安纳州警警校训练的马蒂·哈特是个可靠的定点。

他椅子上挂着的牛仔裤右后口袋有一个圆形的凹痕，所以他还没有戒掉咀嚼烟叶的习惯。他走起路来就像最近牛仔竞技表演时一样屁股一扭一扭的。他的头发剪得很短，还在从警校理发师的手下留情中恢复；这让人想起了他十几年后的样子，拉斯特感到一阵莫名的怀念。

马蒂急忙关上他房间的门，以免其他学员发现懒洋洋躺在他床尾的拉斯特。

“天哪，克拉什,”他嘶嘶地说，把毛巾扔在地板上。“你他妈的在干什么，在这里出现？”

拉斯特稍微打开嘴唇，吐出烟气。他研究着烟头，否则就得看着他二十三岁的搭档了。他睡眠不足，最近嗑多了可卡因，而且不是什么高级定制款，都是些DIY的烂货。他不需要这种感官混乱。

“我现在想不起来你到底知不知道这个情况，所以我就再说一遍：我无法控制出现在哪里。”他挥动着他的香烟。“现在。”他拉长了尾音。这个词和它的多重含义让他觉得好笑。

马蒂站在他面前，穿着平脚裤，双手叉腰，这很有趣，真的，因为他年长的版本昨天就是这样站着看着他的。还是说前天？

“你他妈的能控制你的腿吗？”马蒂问道。“有什么东西阻止你站起来，关上门，这样就没人看见你，然后开始疑惑为什么警校的明星学员床上会有一个油嘴滑舌的偷渡者？”

他只是懒洋洋地笑着回应。马蒂瞥了他一眼，咒骂着，扭动着身体。他的脖子后面已经变红了，他试图用一件T恤衫遮住他那令人钦佩的胸部。

他总是有诧异于马蒂年轻时是如此的明显。这小子是怎么没被打死的？

他认为对方可能并没有在更衣室里带着毫不掩饰的渴求盯着其他男孩看——这种直白的渴望仅限于拉斯特。他对所有形式的例外主义都持怀疑态度，但马蒂的异性恋声誉直到他中年结婚都完好无损。这真是个谜。

马蒂开始说得很快。他很紧张，这种新奇感足以使拉斯特的注意力集中起来。他觉得自己有点像一只嗅觉灵敏的猎犬。

在他的内心深处，他无所事事地试图弄清楚这个马蒂吻过他没有。

“你知道，我，呃，开始和这个女孩约会——嗯，我们以前在USL认识。她搬家了，但现在回来了。我觉得一切都很顺利。她叫玛姬。”马蒂清了清嗓子，偷偷看了克拉什一眼。“你，呃。你认识她？”

他看着马蒂，非常仔细地考虑着到底是该说些什么还是什么也不说。他大概率可以在休斯敦港的枪战中幸存下来。

然而，如果他什么都不说，那当克拉什带着三处枪伤，血流不止地突然出现在这个脸红的乐天派孩子面前时，就有些对不住他了。马蒂不喜欢被打得措手不及，他总是把自己当成每时每刻的中心。在这种情况下，他最终会选择一些事情来责怪自己。这挺烦人的。

“拉斯特？”现在他的脸上已经失去了一些希望。他得知道不能把对方脸上的任何情绪解读成某种答案。十年之内他就会明白的。

“你需要接受一些急救训练,”他最后说道。

把注意力从玛姬玛姬玛姬上引开，奏效了。克拉什一直很擅长分散注意力。

***

“咱们要做一起做,”马蒂在勒杜的毒屋外对拉斯特说。

他的血液在沸腾，这个毁灭生命的案子终于到了结束的时候，也许这就是为什么这话说出来像是结婚誓言一般。也许在经历了这一切之后，他的一部分真的有那个意思。

他们在屋子里移动，完全同步，就像他们所有的人生都是为了这一天而演习。马蒂隔着草地和玻璃看着拉斯特，完全明白对方的意思，就像他俩调到了相同的短波频道一样。

他的枪管还没冷却，他不需要从棚屋出来的拉斯特来告诉他他搞砸了。从他搭在马蒂肩膀上的手，和他暗淡眼睛里的明了来看——也许这个场面只不过让他想起他自己多年前不计后果的法外谋杀而已。

马蒂把自己的一生分成了两部分：一部分是在他杀人之前，另一部分则是在那之后，未知的余生就此展开，恍若一种不同的来世。

***

他们将枪战事件报上去后的第一天，马蒂在拉斯特身边醒来。前一天晚上，他漫不经心地把对方护送到自己的床上，生怕对方会绊倒然后摔断脖子什么的。拉斯特没有说一个字，两人基本上倒头就睡，连衣服都没换。

现在他们躺在他可悲的床垫上，浑身散发着地狱和火药的味道。马蒂的大脑正在慢慢地从案件结束的迷雾中清醒过来。所以当他转过身，俯下身子，吻上拉斯特时，他并没有多想，只是做出了直觉的反应。

拉斯特回吻了他。

绝对有。马蒂发誓，因为希望可能会让人产生幻觉，但胜利的喜悦是错不了的。这一幕的高潮持续了三秒钟：拉斯特的右膝提上来，轻轻擦过马蒂的胯骨，他的身体向他蜷过去，好像此生从来不想做别的事情。

然后拉斯特又突然往后连缩带扭地爬了起来。他的突然消失太过仓促，马蒂还以为他穿越了，在身后留下了一个真空让他掉进去。

拉斯特一直背对着他。几秒钟后，马蒂听到打火机的咔嚓声。

马蒂什么都没说。他把头放在床垫上，紧握的拳头压在太阳穴上，就像忍受着痛苦的羞耻和沮丧的书挡，他不在乎拉斯特看到他的样子。

他们从没谈论这件事。面对当时的情况，马蒂告诉自己这并不重要。

他和拉斯特一起生活了将近两个月。这段时间足以让他被对方的怪癖逼急；他把烤面包机放在橱柜里，从来不给制冰盘加水。他把恒温器的温度调高了两度。当咖啡或滤纸用完时，他会重复使用机器中的剩下的残渣，好像丝毫不在意咖啡又涩又淡。

马蒂习惯了一大早就闻到香烟的味道。

他们形成了自己无声的沟通速记法；当他们竖出中指的时候，一扇多功能的大门打开了。

马蒂强迫自己去参加戒酒会；拉斯特会沿着海岸开车，长时间不见踪影。他们大多数日子不拼车上下班，下班后也不一起出去玩——但每天晚上，他们都会回到同一个屋檐下。不像是朋友或室友，而更像是家人：房子里有另一个人是一种毫无疑问的存在和安慰。马蒂只有在听到拉斯特进屋后才真正睡死。

每隔一段时间，他们会不约而同地坐在屋后看星星。

马蒂没有给他暂住的房间购置任何家具或电器，但他买了一个有弹簧的床垫。他觉得等他搬回去和女儿们住之后，这里可以当客房使用。搬出去一个星期后，习惯使然，他开车经过拉斯特家，发现床垫就斜靠在垃圾旁边，等着被拖走。

【作者注】

我在brokentaillight.tumblr.com开了个《真探》博客，有人跟我一起聊这俩红脖子嘛。


End file.
